


You Were There

by Juudals



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode 5 centric, Late Night Talk, M/M, technically anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: He took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. It was a strange feeling, knowing he had forgotten things and even now he was still missing some moments during that time. There were times he felt like he was trying to look through a fogged up window in the dead of night without out a single light to guide him to those moments he was missing. 
He hated to admit it, but he really was...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything else, have you seen the [new Kitakore art??](https://twitter.com/BPRO_anime/status/791187834770116609) Love that it takes place during winter!
> 
> Back to this though! So happy I got it done and technically there's another small to go with it but I'll save it for another thing~
> 
> so please, enjoy!

It was late. Ryuji knew without checking his phone. He tossed and turned but wasn't able to fall asleep. After spending a night at the hospital, having his own bed should make it easier. Not that he clearly remembered spending a night there...

With a sigh, he tossed his blanket aside and slipped out of bed. He had paused in front of the room just down the hall from his, hesitating, before shaking his head and continuing on.

 

The living room was still well lit from the city lights. He walked up to the window, looking out at the neighboring buildings. He touched the side of his head where he had hit it the other day. Though still tender, it didn't hurt as much as before. He could feel the stitches poke against his finger tips. He was glad he wasn't awake for that. He never did like needles much.

 

A shudder went through him.

Ryuji wrapped his arms around himself and pressed his forehead against the glass. He took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. It was a strange feeling, knowing he had forgotten things and even now he was still missing some moments during that time. There were times he felt like he was trying to look through a fogged up window in the dead of night without out a single light to guide him to those moments he was missing.

 

He hated to admit it, but he really was...

 

The was a touch against his back. He jumped as a thin blanket was placed over his shoulders.

“You should be resting, Ryuji.”

“Tomo.” Ryuji turned to see his partner behind him. He was in his pajamas also but his lack of usual bed head made him wonder if Tomo wasn't able to sleep either.

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” Tomo frowned, his eyes full of concern.

Instead of answering, Ryuji turned and made his way to the couch. He could lie and say he just wasn't tired but he knew Tomohisa wouldn't believe it so he didn't bother trying.

“Ryuji, are you okay?”

He didn't answer right away. He waited until Tomohisa sat next to him but kept his gaze outside.

“I'm not sure.” He finally answered. Ryuji didn't elaborate any more than that. He could feel Tomohisa's gaze on him but he refused to meet it.

 

“What are you thinking?” Tomo asked after the silence stretched on.

“It's...scary. Thinking back on it.” Ryuji gripped the blanket. He brought his knees up to his chest, toes curling anxiously. “I forgot everyone. Even you and Yuta. I don't like that I don't remember everything that happened during that time. I forgot everything and what I could remember...they weren't...”

His voice trailed off. The only people he could remember were his family and they didn't come to see him. He understood they were busy with their own work and couldn't leave at a sudden notice. He understood, but it still hurt to think about. However brief, he was surrounded by people he didn't know and if it weren't for Tomohisa's calming presence, Ryuji wondered just how long he would have lasted.

 

“Ryuji.” When he looked up, Tomohisa smiled softly. Sadly. “It's okay to be upset.”

His chest tightened.

“I'm not upset. Not about that.”

“Ryuji...”

“I'm not! I'm not...” Ryuji knew he wasn't doing much to convince his friend. Especially with how his knuckles turned white from his hold on the blanket. A part of him wanted to be selfish with this. He wanted to complain and yell how unfair it all was, how it was because of his fathers actions that all of this even happened and how the least he could do was come see him even if he didn't know the reason he was injured and... and...

 

But he couldn't. He wasn't a little kid anymore. Out of everything, this was the one thing he couldn't be selfish with.

 

"It doesn't matter now. I'm fine now so it's no use hanging on to it." Ryuji tried to shrug it off. He knew he was contradicting himself. Right now, though, it was the best way to get through this. At least for now. It will be easier to handle when it wasn't so fresh.

Tomohisa didn't say anything. He watched Ryuji, his expression concerned and thoughtful. Eventually, he move closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull Ryuji against his side. Ryuji looked up at him.

“You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?” Tomo said softly when he still hadn't said anything.

“...yeah. I just...I need time with this.” Ryuji knew he'd eventually confide in his partner more about the thoughts were haunting him. He just wanted to figure out how to put what he felt into words before he'd end up saying something he might later regret. The subject of his family was shaky enough as it was but at least Tomo understood.

“Do what you need to do. Just don't wait too long.”

“I know.” Ryuji closed his eyes and shifted closer. Tomo was warm and comforting. He could allow himself this much, couldn't he?

“I was scared, too, you know. I don't think I've ever been so scared before.” Obviously he still wanted to address some of what happened, if not all of it. This time, however, Tomohisa's voice was quiet; distant. “There was so much blood and you wouldn't wake up for hours afterwards. You didn't respond to anything.”

“...sorry.” Ryuji leaned his head against Tomohisa's shoulder. “Because I wasn't paying attention...”

“That wasn't what I was getting at. You said it's scary not knowing but that doesn't mean you have to face any of what you're feeling alone. When I was scared our friends were there for both of us. I'll always be here for you, as will our friends. You don't have to face any of it alone.”

"Yeah," Ryuji nodded. He hesitated for a moment before pushing it away and ducking his head. He could feel his face start to heat up. “...I do remember one thing pretty clearly.”

“What is it?”

“You were there. When I woke up. You were waiting by my side.” Like a light through the fog, he could remember it crystal clear. When he opened his eyes, Tomo was there. His eyes lit up with relief and joy though Ryuji didn't understand why at the time.

“Of course. I had to wait for Sleeping Beauty to awaken.” He could hear the smile in his voice. Ryuji rolled his eyes.

“Urg, there's the Prince lines coming out again. You're always so cliche.” He started to pull away and the hand on his shoulder shifted down to his waist. Ryuji tensed as he felt the fingers twitch.

“Don't you dare.”

“Hmm? Dare what?” Tomohisa gave an all too innocent smile. Ryuji jolted at the jab in his side.

“You-Tomo, don't-!” He tried to squirm away but couldn't quite manage to before he had to give up in favor of covering his mouth to try to stifle the giggle that started to form at the back of his throat.

“I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Could you repeat it for me?”

“Tomo-” Speaking was a mistake. When he moved his hands to talk Tomohisa used the opportunity to move one of his hands from his sides to his neck and Ryuji knew he was doomed. He finally burst out laughing and was left to his friends mercy. He started falling over and ended up half way in his partners lap.

“Tomo- _pfft_ -Hey, Tomo-!” Finally he managed to push an arm away before moving down the couch. He was on his side, trying to catch his breath. All the while, Tomohisa was laughing with him. When he moved closer, Ryuji lifted his leg in warning.

“En-Enough!” He didn't think he could handle anymore and wouldn't be afraid to kick him this time. As long as it wasn't in the face, it should be okay.

“No more, I promise.” Tomohisa held his hands up. Ryuji eyed him warily before sitting up and allowing him to settle down beside him again.

“That's always been my favourite look.”

“Hm? Look?” Ryuji was still working on calming his breathing and wasn't sure he heard him right.

“Your smile. You've always been able to light up a room with it, but when you laugh that light just increases and becomes even more memorizing. I don't think I could ever grow tired of it.”

Ryuji could feel his already flushed cheeks grow even warmer. After all these years he still wasn't used to how forward his partner was. There were times when he wasn't sure if Tomohisa was teasing or being sincere and would be left confused and a little frustrated. Now, though, Ryuji knew he was honestly expressing what he felt. Like when he was talking to Tsubasa at the photoshoot.

The memory made Ryuji's face burn even more.

“You're compliments need some work.” He mumbled.

“You think?” Tomohisa laughed softly.

“I know!” Ryuji let himself fall back against the cushions. He was starting to feel fatigued and could settle with just falling asleep here-

 

“I talked to him. You're father.”

-until Tomohisa decided to speak again.

 

Ryuji sat up quicker than he should have. His head spun for a second but he ignored it. “You did what?”

“When you were still unconscious. I called your family to let them know what happened.”

“You...talked to my father?” Ryuji couldn't help but feel skeptical. Though he has seen Tomohisa be nothing but polite to his father, he knew how his friend felt about him. It was one of the rare times he saw his friends endless patience start to waver. “What happened?”

“You don't have to say it like that,” Tomo smiled weakly. “I just told him what happened. He asked that I let him know how you were doing.”

“Did you?”

“When you woke up and that you would be okay.” Tomohisa suddenly looked away. “I know you would have rather I didn't say anything at all but he should at least know things like this. But I didn't think you'd want him to know the details right away. I thought I'd leave up to you to decide when you got better.”

Ryuji starred up him. He tried to speak but couldn't get any words out. It wasn't the first time his Tomohisa's actions left him speechless but he still wasn't used to it. There were so many things he wanted to say but he couldn't form the words to do so. So he just wrapped his arms around Tomo's arm, hiding his face in his sleeve. He move his left hand down until he was able feel Tomo's and lace their fingers together.

He wasn't able to say anything but Tomo understood enough. He squeezed Ryuji's hand and Ryuji knew things would be okay with his support.

 

He lost track of time, not sure how long they sat there. Eventually he felt Tomohisa move.

“We should go to bed. We have practice with everyone tomorrow.” He started to get up but Ryuji refused to move. “Ryuji?”

“Not yet. I'm comfy. Besides, I'll just be watching since I can't really join for a couple more days.”

“True, but I do.”

“Too bad, I'm comfy.”

“You'll end up sleeping in if you stay up any later.”

“Tomo won't let that happen,” Ryuji tipped his head back and winked. “Right?”

As he expected to happen, Tomohisa laughed.

“I suppose I don't have much choice, do I?”

“Nope!” Ryuji grinned but it soon faded once he thought Tomohisa couldn't see his expression anymore. At least with this, he wanted to be selfish for just a little bit longer.

 

In moments like this, when it was just him and Tomo and everything around them was calm, that Ryuji felt a craving for more. How much more, he wasn't sure other than he liked being close to him. He wouldn't allow himself to think too much into it. For now, those thoughts were best left alone. For now, he'll just enjoy what little he could out of this.

 

He must have dozed off at some point for he was suddenly aware of being carried. Tomohisa must be taking him to his room. He shifted, reaching out to tug on the others shirt.

“Tomo.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” Ryuji pressed his head against Tomohisa's chest. He thought he could feel his heartbeat pick up. “For being there when I woke up.”

 

He was close to falling back asleep when he felt the bed against his back. A hand caress his cheek. It lingered longer than necessary but Ryuji didn't mind.

“I would have waited, no matter how long it took.” Something soft and warm pressed against the top of his head. “Sweet dreams, Ryuji.”

 

Ryuji opened his eyes just in time to see the door shut. He wondered, not for the first time, if Tomohisa felt the same need for more that he did. Just how deeply his affection went. He wasn't sure what he would do, mutual or not.

Maybe one day, if it wasn't too late, when they weren't devoted and held down by their title of idols they could try. Until then, he was content knowing they had each other to rely on when things grew difficult.


End file.
